


In the realm of Nyx and Hypnos

by Skambotron



Series: Skam weeks [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, POV Isak Valtersen, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Isak Valtersen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skambotron/pseuds/Skambotron
Summary: Even is keen on trying something new with Isak, as always Isak is just as keen as Even.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Skam weeks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830442
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	In the realm of Nyx and Hypnos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the third day of Skam week in July 2020.

The rain had stopped. 

Finally. 

It had rained without a pause for almost three days. The now clear sky contributed to Isak's already improved mood. He had been able to leave the lab at university early, because for once he had been paired with a competent lab partner. They hit it off right from the beginning and had performed all their tasks in record time, this one was no exception. Maja had found a way to accelerate the reproduction rate of their bacteria and they were able to finish the DNA transfer from bioluminescent bacteria to originally non-bioluminescent bacteria two days ahead of everyone else. 

Their E-Coli strain was now glowing in the dark.

That meant they were able to end their time in the lab today, they even had already cleaned their workstation and the only thing left to do was to finish writing the report, which they would probably manage to do tomorrow and hand it in the day after that. That meant Isak was on his way home far earlier than expected, he had been able to leave the lab half past ten and would soon be home. Still, Even would probably be asleep already. On Tuesdays he had the morning shift at KB and had to leave the apartment at 5:30 in the morning, after that he had the afternoon full of classes, so he was usually tired out in the evening and seldomly made it past 10 o’clock. 

Isak thought about if he should do it tonight.

It had all started 3 weeks ago when Isak had found a note in the box where he kept the refills for his ball point pens. He was really surprised to find a note there in the first place, this feeling only grew when he read the note.

_ Kjære Isak, _

_ If I’m anywhere close to you when you find this note, please don’t say anything. I had to retort to this method to fully ensure that this is going to work. _

_ I have thought of a new thing I want to try out in bed.  _

_ Have you ever heard of the term somnophilia?  _

_ It basically means you have sex with a person who is asleep and I really want to try this, but as you can imagine it can prove a little bit complicated to keep the element of surprise alive and make sure consent is given at the same time. So I have thought of this. I put this note here and if you are done reading it, I need you to put it back. Because on the one hand I won’t know if you have already read it and are about to do something and on the other hand this would be the way I give you consent for doing this, I have set reminder on my phone for every evening about the note, so if this note is still here I have given you consent to defile me in my sleep, you can do anything we have done previously in bed. If I have removed the note for the night, I don’t want you to do anything. If you are not keen on ever doing this, please burn the note and talk to me why that is. _

_ Love, _

_ Even _

Isak had to marvel at the thoughts Even had put into this, it was a really neat system. Of course Isak was on board with doing this. He usually was, as was Even when Isak had found something he wanted to try. They had tried a couple of things during the time of their relationship. They had managed to find at least some level of enjoyment in all of them. They hadn’t included any of them in their regular sex life though, some things they had particularly enjoyed they would do again irregularly, from time to time, but overall they stuck to the basics. That sounded far more boring than it really was, in reality they had quite the repertoire they could draw from and Isak thought they were still discovering each other and were always learning new things during their regular sex adventures. 

But it seemed Even had deemed it was time for something new again. Isak was very intrigued, he usually enjoyed their interactions during sex very much and really revelled in the way he could affect Even and vice versa. But the thought of Even just lying there and Isak having total control aroused him. It all hinged on the level of Even’s sleep though, Isak knew that in theory they both were able to fall into very deep sleep. The evidence being that they once had to be shaken awake by firemen when a small fire had broken out in the basement of their building and they needed to evacuate for two hours. Unfortunately they had slept naked that night so the whole thing had been rather embarrassing.

Hence Isak thought it was possible to pull this thing off. He hoped Even would be sound asleep when he returned home, Isak had decided to go for it tonight. 

When Isak closed the apartment door behind him he felt the urge to get rid of all of his close at once. He stripped himself of all the layers of closing in record time, now he stood there, unsure what to do. He was excited and aroused just by the expectation of what was about to happen.

Isak decided to relax a bit first and went into their kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He slowly walked over to his desk, to check if the note was still there.

It was. 

He sat down on his chair and emptied his glass of water. He hadn’t turned on a single light since he had entered the apartment; he enjoyed the silence of the night for a couple of minutes before he went into their bedroom trying to avoid any noises. 

As expected Even was asleep lying on the right side of the bed. Isak walked over to the nightstand and got out a bottle of lube. He was already hard and precum started to wet the tip of his dick. Isak touched and slightly poked Even a couple of times with his fingers to make sure he would not be awakened by what was about to follow before he pulled away the covers. 

As usual Even was only wearing pyjama bottoms, Isak pulled them down and started to shower Even’s whole body in kisses and tried to get everywhere with his hands where his mouth wasn’t. Apart from a small sigh sigh, Even stayed silent, but his body reacted, before Isak got even near the crotch Even’s dick started to stiffen and slowly rose until it flipped back onto Even’s stomach. Isak couldn’t help himself, he took Even in his Hand and started kissing him before taking the head in his mouth, while slowly starting to stroke the shaft, he licked away all the salty precum before starting to take in more and more, slowly weakening his gag reflex. 

At the same time he started lightly massaging Even’s hole with his finger. Even was now letting out full moans, Isak hoped Even was at least having a nice sex dream. When his jaw started clenching he forewent Even’s dick, pushed up his thighs and concentrated on Even’s hole. 

He covered his fingers in lube and continued his earlier circling motions before slowly pushing in his index finger. Isak was highly concentrated as he was not only preparing and stretching Even but also trying not to wake him up, thus he was extra careful with his fingers this time and took longer than he usually would, to ensure Even was really ready when Isak went in. 

After he felt he had done everything he could with three fingers, he pulled back his hand, applied another round of lube to Even’s entrance and generously slathered it on to his dick, he pushed Even’s legs up once more and slowly made his way in. Even was just lying there on his back still asleep, his head slightly tilted sideways. After a while Isak started with slow hip rolls to build up a rhythm, it didn’t take him long to reach a faster pace. When he saw every single of his movements echoing through Even’s motionless body like waves going through semi solid materials Isak knew he wouldn’t last long, this was too good. 

Even was drooling on his pillow and full on moaning now, his dick was leaking with precum again. Unfortunately with no support from Even isak had to use both his arms to hold him and Even in position and couldn’t give Even’s dick the attention it deserved, Isak would suck him off after he came himself, he just couldn’t stop fucking his boyfirend right now, there was too much adrenaline running through his veines. Suddenly Even quivered in his sleep and jerked up his hips three times, that did it for Isak, he came in an instant, he had stayed uncharacteristically quiet up until now in an attempt not to wake Even, but now he had to let out a couple very loud grunts and moans.

It took all his strength not to collapse on Even, because that would wake him for sure. So he pulled out and rolled to the side in one swift motion. He took a couple of breaths to collect himself before he remembered that he still had to take care of Even, but when he leaned over his boyfriend, he discovered that Even had already come. Even had come untouched. 

Even, Isak and their bed were a total mess now, there was cum and lube everywhere. Isak went to the bathroom, got a washcloth and a towel and tried to clean up Even as well as he could, they would have to change the sheets tomorrow though. Isak himself took a quick shower before falling into bed completely naked, he hoped they would not be disturbed by firemen tonight; he pulled up the covers over both of them and quickly drifted into sleep while thinking how it would feel like for Even tomorrow, having completely come undone in his sleep and waking up well fucked, Isak thought he would like to know how that felt as well, Even would definitely have to fuck him while he was sleeping in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't edit this today as planned, because I was really busy and when I had time the internet went out, so it's a little bit more raw, I hope it's still enjoyable.
> 
> Feedback is very welcome.
> 
> Nyx and Hypnos are old greek gods (night and sleep).


End file.
